


A dangerous secret game

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, POV John Watson, Russian Roulette, Secrets, Suicidal Thoughts, barrel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John is hiding a dangerous game...(Please check tags before reading...)





	A dangerous secret game

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by Notjustmom!

t’s been a few months since we started sharing a flat. It’s been great, really great… My limp is now gone, the tremor in my hand, still. I’ve found a satisfactory job in a nearby surgery and we are chasing criminals around London.

But… sometimes… when the flat is silent, I can’t resist the demons that takes over my mind. Exit the exhilaration of the chase; exit the satisfaction of helping my numerous patients; exit the inaccessible luscious lips of my too beautiful flat mate…

The horror of the war, the fear of dying on the battlefield after I’ve been shot, the deaths of many comrades all around me, I can do nothing.

Those nights, the only thing that can calm me is the weight of my gun in my hand. As if, by having the control over my own life, I’m affirming the fact that I am alive. The ritual is always the same. I’m removing all the bullets less one, and I spin the barrel.

Opening the barrel, I’m looking where the bullet stopped to know if it’s my virtual end or if I’ve got another chance… 10 times.

Safe. Safe. Death. Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Safe. Death... Safe.

I haven’t decided yet what I will do if I ever lose the game… So I'm still spinning the barrel.


End file.
